Celui qui draguait Monica
by celsea
Summary: monica, rachel, ross et chandler sont au lycée. que va-t'il se passer? C/m story. c'est une très bonne histoire, je vous la conseille! ;) voila et j'insite les non français à venir la lire. read and review, thanx


Celui qui ne se passera jamais ! CELUI QUI DRAGUAIT MONICA.  
  
  
  
Avant de commencer ce fanfiction, je voudrais parler de ce qui se passe en France en ce moment. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, Le Pen, un homme politique très dangereux, est au 2ème tour des élections présidentielles. Je voulais dire à tous les Français qui liront ça avant le 5 mai 2002, d'aller voter. Si ce n'est pas important pour vous, c'est important pour moi et pour la France entière je pense. Il faut absolument faire barrage au front national sinon on est dans une grosse grosse merde. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir HONTE d'être français, votez supermenteur, escroc mais pas facho.  
  
Merci de m'avoir écouter.  
  
  
  
L'épisode se passe au lycée, personne ne se connaît (enfin aucun Friends je veux dire). Chandler vient d'emménager à New York (l'endroit où se trouve le lycée), il vient de Miami (juste parce que j'y suis allée et que c'est cool !). Monica a 16 ans et Rachel aussi. En fait, Monica et Rachel sont amies (elles se connaissent !). Ross a 17 ans, ainsi que Chandler (mais eux ne se connaissent pas). Voilà, après tant d'explication, voici mon histoire. De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide quand elle commence !  
  
Dans la cour du lycée, 1 mois après la rentée. 8.10 a.m.  
  
Rachel et Monica sont dans un coin de la cour et discutent de trucs de meufs. Mais pendant que Monica parle, Rachel mate un peu partout pour voir par qui elle voudrait se faire draguer. Tout à coup, un canon entre dans sa ligne de mire. Il est grand, plutôt bronzé pour un mois d'octobre, a les cheveux clairs, coupés assez courts. Il est en Jean Levi's 501 bleu, avec un manteau de sport noir et des chaussures Nike assez originales. Rachel coupe la phase que Monica disait pour lui montrer sa nouvelle trouvaille. « Hé mate le gars la-bas. »  
  
« Ouais il est pas mal. Mais faudrait le voir de plus près. »  
  
« Pas mal, tu déconnes ! Il est super canon oui ! »  
  
« Il doit être nouveau, je l'avais pas vu avant. »   
  
Puis la cloche marquant leur 1er cours sonne et les 2 filles entrent dans le bâtiment où a lieu leur cours.  
  
Chandler marche dans le couloir du lycée à la recherche de sa salle. Malheureusement étant nouveau dans l'établissement il ne se retrouve pas. Mais, une fille et sa copine passent et, Chandler saisissant sa chance, demande : « C'est par où la salle 18 ? »  
  
La fille, qui s'avère être Monica (quelle surprise !), lui répond : « La- bas et ensuite tu prends à droite. »  
  
« Merci c'est sympa ! »  
  
Monica lui sourit et reprend son chemin. Chandler n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était si belle en lui parlant mais après son sourire à tomber, Chandler ne peut que succomber. Suivant la direction que lui a indiqué Monica, Chandler entre dans la classe.  
  
Pendant le cours, Monica et Rachel qui sont assises côte à côte ne peuvent s'empêcher de discuter. Rachel est d'ailleurs un peu déçue de ne pas avoir parler au mec qu'elle trouvait mignon. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui pose à elle le renseignement qu'il voulait. « Alors tu le trouves comment de près ? »  
  
« Ben il est mignon quoi, je vois pas ce que je peux en dire d'autre. En tout cas j'avais raison, c'est bien un nouveau. »  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Chandler s'est fait des copains : Benjamin et Jérôme qui sont dans sa classe. Il kiffe de plus en plus sur Monica, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas reparlé et qu'il n'ait pas oser l'aborder.  
  
De son côté, Monica n'a pas vraiment fait attention à lui pendant la semaine. Elle demeurait trop occupée avec les cours.  
  
Un samedi matin, Monica et une de ses copines jouent au tennis sur le cours du lycée qu'elles ont réservé. Chandler a réservé le cours une heure après Monica mais il est arrivé un peu en avance pour s'échauffer. En s'approchant du cours, il s'aperçoit que c'est Monica qui joue. Elle fait quelques balles puis commence à ranger ses affaires. Chandler s'approche de Monica et lui dit : « Tu joues bien, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais du tennis ? »  
  
« C'hais pas, 4 ans je crois. Et toi t'en fait ? »  
  
« Oui, depuis 7 ans… Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? »  
  
« Monica, et toi ? »  
  
« Ben Chandler. Et tu réserves souvent des cours ici ?»  
  
« En général une fois par semaine, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Non, juste comme ça. … En fait ça me dirait bien de taper quelques balles avec toi un jour. « Tu serais ok ? »  
  
« Ouais, pourquoi pas ?! »  
  
«T'as quel  age ? »  
  
« 16, toi ? »  
  
« 17 quoi. Tu viens de Greenwich Village ? »  
  
« Ouais, pourquoi toi aussi ? »  
  
« Ben ouais. Tu connaîtrais pas la boîte où pas mal de mec du lycée traînent ? »  
  
« Si j'y vais souvent. »  
  
« Ah ouais, et t'y va ce soir ? Parce qu'on pourrait p'être se voir, non ? »  
  
«Non, ça me déplairait pas. Alors on dit la-bas à 10h ? »  
  
« Ok, très bien. »  
  
« Bon c'était cool de te parler. Je dois y aller. A ce soir. »  
  
« Ouais c'est ça… Oh, attends, je peux avoir ton numéro ? »  
  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
  
« Ben au cas où, t'as vu. »  
  
« Bon t'as de quoi noter ? »  
  
« Ouais vas-y »  
  
Monica lui donne son numéro, ils se font la bise et elle s'en va pendant que Chandler commence à s'entraîner. Monica s'arrête quelques secondes pour le regarder et pense que Rachel va être jalouse, et ça, ça lui fait bien plaisir !!!  
  
Le soir, Monica arrive à 9h à la boîte pour pouvoir raconter son entrevue avec Chandler. Après ça Rachel est vraiment dégoutée, d'habitude les mecs s'intéressent à elle et pas à Monica. Mlle Greene pour se rassurer, arrive à penser qu'il est mal formé et qui sait peut-être gay ! Chandler, lui aussi, est arrivé en avance. Il aperçoit Monica du coin de l'œil et s'assoit près du bar, pour pouvoir l'observer. Ses copains le rejoignent. Pendant toute leur conversation, Chandler jette des coups d'œil à destination de Monica. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'en apercevoir et le mate elle aussi. Rachel qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien se demande pourquoi Monica à l'air distraite. Elle finit par comprendre son manège et propose à Monica : « Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller lui parler ? »  
  
« Il est pas encore 10h. »  
  
« Et alors, tu t'en fous ! »  
  
« Non, en plus j'ai pas envie de faire le 1er pas. »  
  
« Ah oui, j'avais pas penser à ça. Ne fais rien, il va croire que t'es intéressée ! »  
  
« C'est justement ce que je fais. »  
  
« Continue alors. »  
  
« T'inquiète ! »  
  
Mais, comme si Chandler avait compris le message, il s'approche de la table des filles et dit : « Salut, on peut se voir Monica ? »  
  
Il la regarder fixement comme si il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. En lui rendant son regard, Monica répond : « J'arrive.»  
  
Chandler s'en va lentement en lui faisait un clin d'œil. Monica se lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et part en direction de Chandler. Ils s'assoient tous les 2 au comptoir et commencent à discuter.  
  
« Alors ça va Monica ? »  
  
« Ouaich, et toi ? »  
  
« Tranquille !… T'as un mec en ce moment ? » lui demande Chandler d'un air intéressé.  
  
« Non, j'ai pas encore trouver le mec qui m'allait depuis la rentrée. Et toi ? »  
  
« Non, moi non plus, mais faut dire que je cherche plutôt une meuf alors ! »  
  
« Ouah, t'es un p'tit marrant toi ! »  
  
« C'est clair ! c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. »  
  
« Pourquoi tu me matais tout le temps tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« A ton avis ? » répond Chandler avec un sourire.  
  
« Si je te pose la question je ne connais pas la réponse. T'es pas logique par contre ! »  
  
Chandler ricane et rétorque : « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi un mec donne rendez-vous à une fille dans un bar et la mate pendant des heures ?  T'es pas perspicace ma pauvre ! Mais j'aime ça t'inquiète ! Non, en fait j'aime pas ça, mais c'est toi qui me plait. »  
  
« Ouah, c'est mignon ça ! Non, franchement… Je t'offre un verre ? »  
  
« Avec plaisir, comment refuser une telle proposition ?! »  
  
« Je me pose la question. »  
  
Ils se regardent longuement puis Monica commande les boissons et ils commencent à picoler. Au bout d'un moment, Monica finit par parler : « Alors t'étais où avant ? »  
  
« Miami. »  
  
« Ah ouais, j'y suis jamais allée. C'est comment la-bas ? »  
  
« Euh, je sais pas quoi te dire. La vie est à peu près pareille qu'ici. A part la chaleur quoi. T'es toute la journée en T-shirt, c'est tranquille. »  
  
« Je veux bien croire, j'espère que tu me feras visiter un jour. »  
  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
« Pourquoi t'as déménagé ? »  
  
« Ben en fait ma mère a été mutée ici. Ca me faisait chier devenir au début mais bon, finalement je me suis dit que je verrais de nouvelles têtes. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir, non ? »  
  
« Je sais pas, faut voir ce qui va se passer plus tard. »  
  
Attends, tu parles de plus tard ce soit ou quoi ? »  
  
« Oui et non. Je parle d'avenir. »  
  
« Ouais t'as raison. En tout cas je me plais bien pour l'instant. »  
  
Ils parlent comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, quand Rachel s'avance vers eux et demande (sans que Chandler entende) à Monica : « Moi je me casse. Je t'attends ou pas ? »  
  
« Ouais, attends moi dehors, je vais pas renter trop tard. »  
  
« Ok, tu t'amuses bien alors? »  
  
« Super, mais je te raconterais ça toute à l'heure. »  
  
« Cool ! Bon traîne pas trop. »  
  
Elle s'en va. Monica se tourne vers Chandler : « Ecoute, faut que j'y aille. Je serais bien rester plus longtemps mais ma copine m'attend, alors. » Elle hausse les épaules.  
  
Chandler répond doucement : « Je comprends. En tout cas j'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie. »  
  
Monica sourit : « Moi aussi. On remet ça ? »  
  
« Quand tu veux ! »  
  
« Ok, ben j'ai ton numéro. Je te file un coup de fil à l'occasion. De toute façon on se voit au lycée. Et puis si tu veux me voir, il reste encore mon portable. »  
  
« Ok c'est cool. Bon, ben salut."  
  
« Bye. »  
  
Chandler s'approche pour lui faire un piou mais Monica détourne la tête au dernier moment, alors Chandler lui fait la bise.  
  
Monica lui explique : « Désolée, mais même un peu bourrée je suis pas une fille facile ! »  
  
« Ok, message reçu. » Chandler sourit. « Fallait bien que je tente le coup. Tant pis, grattage perdant, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »  
  
Monica acquiece, l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et s'en va s'en un regard. Chandler la regarde, stupéfait.  
  
Dehors, Monica a rejoint Rachel et raconte ses impressions. « Finalement, je crois que je le kiffe grave ! »  
  
« J'avais vu au 1er coup d'œil que c'était un type bien. Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent ! »  
  
« Ouais, t'as raison », répond Monica d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
« Il est sympa sinon ? »  
  
« Ouais il est génial. En plus, il a vachement d'humour. Bref le mec idéal, enfin à mon goût. »  
  
« Pourtant il te plaisait pas au début. »  
  
« Je sais, mais comme on dit, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »  
  
« Et vous sortez ensemble là ? »  
  
« Non, je me la suis jouée à la femme qui ne se laisse pas avoir comme ça. »  
  
« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »  
  
« Pour voir si il est vraiment accro à moi. Enfin je lui ai quand même montré qu'il m'intéressait ! »  
  
« Je vois. Et t'as son numéro ? »  
  
« Ouais, ouais. »  
  
Tout à coup, on entend un bruit venir du manteau de Monica. C'est la sonnerie pour les SMS. Monica lit sur son écran de portable : Re, tu sais que t étonnante ! ct assé bizarre le n° que tu m'as fait à la fin. Je veux te revoir. Xxx Chandler.  
  
Rachel réplique : « Oh, tu l'as bien accroché celui là. Il peut déjà plus te quitter ! »  
  
« Oh, j'adore les mecs comme ça. Je lui envoie quel genre de message à ton avis ? »  
  
« T'as cas faire la fille totalement détachée pour voir. »  
  
« Ok, j'essaie. »  
  
Monica tape sur son portable : Re, je vois pas de kel n° tu parles. Tu m'expliques ?! je sais pas encore si je veux te revoir tout de suite, please laisse moi un peu de tps pour réfléchir. Répond moa stp. A+ Mon.  
  
« Voilà, le tour est joué. Bon t'as plus qu'à attendre maintenant. La balle est dans son camp. »  
  
« A mon avis, il va pas tarder à répondre. J'espère qu'il va pas trop m'en vouloir. » dit Monica se sentant coupable.  
  
« Mais non, je ne vois pas pourquoi. »  
  
Rachel et Monica sont arrivées chez Rachel.  
  
« Bon, ne fais pas trop de bruit, je pense que mes parents dorment. »  
  
Elles montent l'escalier et arrivent dans la chambre de Rachel. La sonnerie de portable de Monica retentit une nouvelle fois : C'est encore moi Mon, tt a l'h je parlais du moment où tu m'as pas laissé t'embrasser mais que toi tu t'es pas génée pour le fer. J'espère que tu t'en souviens now. Enfin c pas ke ca m'a dérangé, au contraire, mais ca m'a fait chelou. Bref…réfléchis bien et rappelle toi que la nuit porte conseil ! J'espère que ton esprit sera clair demain matin, entk si tu ve pas me revoir dis le moi vite ke je lache l'affaire. Bonne nuit beautiful. Bye. Chan.  
  
« T'as fait ça Mon ?! Tu l'as embrassé ? »  
  
« Non pas embrassé comme tu crois. Juste dans le cou. »  
  
« Oui, mais ça change tout, il devait vraiment croire qu'il avait une chance là ! Et après tu lui fais croire que tu le jettes, il doit trouver ça chelou. »  
  
« C'est clair. Bon attends je lui réponds et on va au pieu. Ok ? »  
  
« Ouais, on parlera dans le noir. »  
  
Voilà la réponse de Monica : Devine ki c ? Ca y est je me souviens du truc de tt a l'h. dsl de t'avoir shocké, si ct le cas. Bref… comme tu dis. Bon il me reste un petit truc a te dire mais ca sera entre ns. LOL ! Je voulais te dire : lache pas l'affaire ok. J'aurai bien envie de te confier qqchose mais j'ose pas alors pense simplement que tu me plais beaucoup. Bonne nuit. Monica.  
  
Rachel et Monica vont se coucher. Dans un autre immeuble de la ville, Chandler lui aussi finit par s'endormir. Plutôt content de sa soirée.  
  
Le lundi midi, Monica se décide à aller parler à Chandler. Rachel n'est pas là car elle a cours et Monica a finit un peu plus tôt. Elle va voir Chandler dans la queue du self. Il est avec ses copains.  
  
« Salut tout le monde. Y a moyen de m'incruster pour bouffer avec vous ? »  
  
« Refuserons-nous une jolie demoiselle ? » plaisante Jérôme.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. Les filles sont les bienvenues ici !! » rétorque Benjamin.  
  
Puis Monica regarde vers Chandler qui a les yeux fixés sur elle mais qui a l'air de penser à autre chose. « Chandler ? Tu dors ? » demande Monica.  
  
« Quoi ? non, je réflechissais. »  
  
« Hé oui, étonnament ça lui arrive des fois ! »  
  
Après s'être servis, les 4 lycéens s'assoient à une table. Jérôme et Benjamin sont l'un en face de l'autre et Monica et Chandler aussi. Ils mangent tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres. Soudain, Monica sent un pied lui caresser doucement la jambe. Elle regarde discrètement sous la table et aperçoit la chaussure de Chandler. Il fait comme si de rien n'était et participe à la discussion de ses copains. Monica opte pour la même technique que Chandler. Celui-ci continue de la « toucher » pendant tout le repas. Monica trouve ça très agréable. Pendant le repas, elle s'est aperçue que Chandler lui lançait des regards « indescents » et c'est pendant ces instants là que Monica pensait : Putain il est trop sexy ce mec !  
  
Ensuite Monica retourne avec Rachel et lui raconte les événement du déjeuner. Après l'avoir écoutée Rachel dit : « Alors là, c'est sûr. Il a vraiment envie de sortir avec toi. Tu le kiffes toi de ton côté ? »  
  
« Ouais, grave. Qu'est-ce-que je fais alors ? »  
  
« Ben appelle le et arrange un rendez vous. La balle est dans ton camp maintenant. »  
  
« Alors, je l'appelle. Et je lui dis quoi ? Tu voudrais pas le faire pour moi s'te plait ? »  
  
« Si, bien sûr. File moi son numéro. »  
  
Rachel compose le numéro de Chandler. Il répond. « Allo. »  
  
« Chandler ? »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« Salut je suis Rachel, la copine de Monica. »  
  
« Ah ok. Ca va ? »  
  
« Ouais et toi ? »  
  
« Très bien. Monica est avec toi ? Je peux lui parler ? »  
  
« Non, elle est pas là. D'ailleurs elle est même pas au courant que j'appelle. Alors lui dis pas, sinon je suis morte ! »  
  
Chandler sourit. «Ok. Alors puis-je savoir la raison de cette appel ? »  
  
« Ben Monica apparemment. »  
  
« Ah, ça devient intéressant ! »  
  
« C'est clair. Attends tu patientes 30 secondes. »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Rachel demande à Monica de s'en aller pour pouvoir parler librement. Monica s'exécute, hésitante.  
  
« Voilà, c'est bon. Alors elle t'intéresse ? »  
  
« Je sais pas si je dois me confier à une personne que je ne connais pas mais j'ai l'impression de te calculer alors t'as du bol. Franchement je la kiffe ! Mais va pas lui répéter, hein ? »  
  
« Non, non, t'inquiète. »  
  
« Et tu sais ce qu'elle pense de moi ? »  
  
« Oui, mais étant donné que je dois pas lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle je ne m'autorise pas à te répondre. »  
  
« Bon, j'ai compris. Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ? »  
  
« Pour vous arranger un rendez-vous. Elle est timide, t'as vu. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais pas vous en prévoir un ? »  
  
« Ca veut dire que je lui plais, c'est ça ! Sinon tu me dirais pas ça. »  
  
« C'est vrai, t'es pas con toi quand même ! »  
  
« Je sais. Ce qui est bien chez toi c'est que tu vois tout de suite mes qualités ! Bon c'est ok, je l'appellerai ce soir. »  
  
« Super, t'es cool. »  
  
" Merci. Bon bah salut. On se reparlera p'être. »  
  
« Bye. »  
  
Ils raccrochent. Rachel rejoint Monica dans le couloir du bâtiment. Monica demande : « Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ? »  
  
« De 'vous' ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'appeler pour arranger un rencard. »  
  
« Oh, c'est cool ça. Tu sais quoi, je te remercie. Et il t'a dit quoi sur moi ? »  
  
« Je peux pas te dire, je lui aie promis que je ne dirai rien. Désolée. » Rachel sourit.  
  
« Ca me fait chier ça. Tu pourrais pas me dire, allez je suis ta meilleure copine. On doit tout se dire. »  
  
« Oui, je sais mais tu sais bien que je tiens mes promesses ! »  
  
« Ha, ah. Donne moi un indice au moins. »  
  
« Je peux juste te dire que ce qu 'il m'a dit est mélioratif si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Monica sourit à son tour. « C'est vrai ! En fait je m'en doutais sinon il aurait pas accepter de l'appeler. Mais bon, je voulais la confirmation. »  
  
« Ben ça y est tu l'as. »  
  
La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves rentrent en cours.  
  
Le soir, vers 22h30, alors que Monica finit ses devoirs (un peu longue à la détente celle-là ! Lol !), le téléphone sonne. « Allo. »  
  
« Salut Monica, c'est Chandler. »  
  
« Ah, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles. Surtout à cette heure- ci. »  
  
« Oui, je sais, je suis un être surprenant. » dit-il d'un ton humoristique.  
  
« Ca va depuis ce midi ? »  
  
« Bien. Ecoute je me demandais si y'avait moyen qu'on se tous les 2 cette semaine ? »  
  
« Tu veux dire tous seuls c'est ça ? »  
  
« Voilà. »  
  
« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. »  
  
« N'est ce pas ?! »  
  
« Alors t'es libre quand ? »  
  
« Ben ce week-end ça serait bien parce qu'on aurait plus le temps de parler. »  
  
« Oh attends, j ai une idée. »  
  
« Vas-y. »  
  
« Ben tu voulais faire un tennis non ? »  
  
« Ouais, on se réserve une heure et après on se prend du temps tranquille. »  
  
« Exactement. »  
  
« Ok, alors 2h00 au cours ça te va ? »  
  
« Samedi, c'est très bien. »  
  
« D'accord. On peut se voir demain ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
« A demain alors. »  
  
« Bye. Gros bisous. »  
  
« Toi aussi, à plus. »  
  
Ils raccrochent et vont se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin alors que Monica parle avec ses copines, Chandler s'approche et murmure à l'oreille de Rachel. Puis, il s'éloigne. Rachel fait signe à Monica pour qu 'elles puissent parler en privé. Elle raconte à Monica : «  Chandler m'a demandé si on voulait bien manger avec lui et ses potes ce midi. Ca te dis ?"  
  
"Ouais. Mais pourquoi il t'a demandé ça à toi et pas à moi ? »  
  
« Ben parce que j'étais plus près de lui tout simplement ! »  
  
Monica fixe Rachel d'un air soupçonneux. « Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas regardé ? »  
  
« Mais si il l'a fait. Si tu crois qu'on se drague, tu te goures sur toute la ligne. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui et ce qu'il pense de toi, je ne vais pas m'interposer. Attends je te ferais jamais ça. »  
  
« J'espère. »  
  
A midi, les 3 garçons et les 2 filles se retrouvent pour manger. Cette fois- ci, Monica se trouve juste à côté de Chandler et en face Rachel est entre les 2 garçons. Ils ont tous l'air heureux. Vers le milieu du repas Monica se décide à faire le 1er pas pour attirer l'attention de Chandler. Elle place doucement une main sur la cuisse de Chandler. Au contact de cette présence extérieure, Chandler a un léger sursaut. Mais à part Monica, personne d'autre ne le remarque. Puis, Chandler veut prouver à celle-ci qu'il éprouve le même sentiment qu'elle a à son égard. Alors il pose sa main sur celle de Monica. Elle bouge la sienne et leurs 2 mains se retrouvent entrelaçées l'une dans l'autre, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Ils restent (ou plutôt leurs mains) dans cette position pendant tout le repas et au moment de se lever pour sortir, ils hésitent mais se lâchent finalement la main. Ils se regardent bizarrement puis reviennent sur Terre. Si cela aurait été possible, pense Monica, je me serais bien jetée sur lui et je l'aurais embrassé. Ca me démange trop de le faire.  
  
Monica n'ose pas raconter à Rachel ce qui s'est passé. Elle a peur de paraître débile en étant en extase simplement par le fait de toucher la main de Chandler. Alors elle garde tout pour elle en attendant le moment fatidique : son rendez-vous de samedi avec Chandler.  
  
Le samedi arrive enfin, Monica n'a eu aucune nouvelle de Chandler durant le reste de la semaine. Elle a trouvé cela un peu bizarre mais comme elle non plus n' a pas cherché à le joindre, ça ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça. Les 2 'amoureux ' se retrouvent à 13h55 devant le cours du lycée. Ils se font la bise, discutent, s'échauffent un peu puis commencent à jouer. Chandler est plus fort que Monica mais la laisse gagner quelques points. A la fin de l'heure, les 2 sont en sueur et Monica a le visage rouge. Chandler caresse doucement le visage de Monica avec son pouce et dit : « On dirait que je t'ai fait courir. J'ai pas été cool sur ce coup là ! »  
  
« C'est frai que je suis crevée là. Mais ça me fait du bien de faire du sport. »  
  
« Ca me rassure, j'ai fait une bonne action. » répond Chandler en plaisantant.  
  
Ils boivent quelques gorgées d'eau puis Chandler demande :  « Alors, on va où maintenant ? »  
  
« Je sais pas. Ca te dirait de venir chez moi ? »  
  
Les yeux de Chandler s'illuminent. « Sans hésiter, je réponds oui. »  
  
« Ouais comme ça je pourrais prendre une douche. Par contre mon frère sera p'être chez moi, tant pis on verra bien. »  
  
« Parce que t'as un frère. Tu me l'as jamais dit. »  
  
« Ah bon, excuse moi alors. »  
  
« Il va pas me casser la gueule quand il va me voir avec toi au moins ? »  
  
« Mais non, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que t'es plus fort que lui. »  
  
« Merci ! De toute façon j'ai pas peur ! » rétorque Chandler d'un air faussement terrorifié. Monica rit. Puis Chandler pose ses mains sur la taille de Monica, qui n'émet pas de signes de protestation, et l'embrasse légèrement le long de la nuque. Monica résiste à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et laisse le plaisir des baisers de Chandler l'envahir. Quand Chandler s'arrête, ils se regardent et on sent le désir dans leurs yeux. Une fois arrivés, Monica et Chandler montent l'escalier, qui mène au 1er étage et à la chambre de Monica, sans bruit. Mais rendus à la dernière marche, ils entendent la voix rauque de Ross, le frère de Monica, appeler sa sœur : « Monica, Monica, t'es rentrée, viens j'ai quelque chose à te raconter. »  
  
Chandler n'a pas le temps de se cacher du grand méchant loup que Ross est déjà en bas de l'escalier. « c'est qui ce mec ? » crie-t-il en apercevant Chandler.  
  
« Oh, calme toi là. » rétorque Monica. Elle et Chandler descendent l'escalier. « Je m'appelle Chandler et… »commence Chandler.  
  
« Monica, pourquoi t'invites un garçon ici sans me prévenir ? » coupe Ross.  
  
« Parce que je te dis pas tout sinon tu me fais chier alors… C'est juste un copain et si on est venu c'est pour se laver après le tennis. »  
  
Monica attrape la main de Chandler et l'entraîne pour remonter l'escalier. Chandler, en haut de l'escalier, ne sait que faire et finit par dire : « Content de t'avoir rencontré »  
  
« Ouais, c'est ça. T'as pas intérêt à coucher avec ma sœur, espèce de pervers. »  
  
« Vas-y là, qui t'as dit que c'était mon intention ? » s'enerve Chandler.  
  
« Arrête moi aussi je suis un mec, je sais comment on fonctionne ! »  
  
« Ca se voit que tu me connais mal, toi. »  
  
Monica, pour couper court à leur dispute, met son index devant la bouche de Chandler et l'attire jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claque la porte. « C'est bon faut lâcher l'affaire avec mon frère. Il est un peu trop protecteur alors laisse le parler ; on s'en fout. » Monica sourit mais Chandler est toujours énervé. « Pourquoi il est comme ça ? je vais pas te faire de mal. Et puis de toute façon t'es grande. Si je fais quelque chose qui te plaît pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, pas à lui. »  
  
« Shhh… » Monica dépose un baiser sur la joue de Chandler. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore ce que tu me fais ! »  
  
Puis la jeune femme s'en va vers la salle de bain et verrouille la porte. Chandler est maintenat calme et souriant, il attend patiemment que la douche se libère. Une fois la porte de la salle de bains ouverte, Chandler entre, ses affaires à la main. Monica s'étonne : « Ben attends 5 minutes que je sorte si tu veux. »  
  
« Non, c'est bon. Tu ne me déranges pas. »  
  
Il se déshabille et met sa serviette autour de sa taille, pendant que Monica se maquille devant la glace, et dit : « Tu peux te retourner 2 secondes que je rentre dans la douche. »  
  
Monica s'exécute et une fois Chandler a l'intérieur elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer : « Dis donc, t'es bien musclé toi ! »  
  
« Ah parce que tu me mates toi maintenant ?! »  
  
« Attends, c'est toi qui t'exhibe, je ne vais quand même pas fermer les yeux. »  
  
« Ouais, c'est vrai mais quand même. » rétorque Chandler, faignant l'indignation. Et il fait couler l'eau. Monica finit de se préparer et retourne dans sa chambre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Chandler arrive. Il est vêtu de son ensemble en jean et a les cheveux bien coiffés. Monica s'exclame : « Ouah, ouah, quel bel homme ! »  
  
« Merci, mais si je peux me permettre tu es super sexy. » Il sourit. Monica s'approche et murmure à son oreille : « Merci. »  
  
Chandler baisse la tête et recommence à embrasser le cou de Monica, mais cette fois-ci de manière plus passionnée. Monica succombe à la douceur de ses baisers. De ses deux mains, elle agrippe doucement le cou du jeune homme et lui embrasse le visage. Chandler pose ses mains à la taille de Monica et l'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche. Monica lui rend con baiser. Chandler se décide enfin à l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Pendant ce baiser il pose ses mains sur les fesses de Monica et elle place les siennes dans ses cheveux. Ils continuent à s'embrasser de cette manière pendant une bonne heure. Chandler arrive à se persuader d'enlever une bonne fois pour toute sa langue de la bouche de Monica pour lui dire : « Tu embrasses à merveille. »  
  
« Toi aussi Chandler ! »  
  
Ils se regardent avec envie, se réembrassent et Chandler dit d'un air désolé et embêté: « Malheureusement il faut que j'y aille. »  
  
« Déjà ! Mais pourquoi ? »   
  
« Parce que mes potes m'attendent et que si je reste plus longtemps je risque d'avoir envie de faire ce que ton reuf ne m'a pas autorisé à faire. »  
  
« D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu m'appelles ce soir alors ? » demande Monica avec espérance.  
  
« Bien sûr que je t'appelle. Tu veux pas qu'on se retrouve à la boîte de la semaine dernière ? »  
  
« Si, ça me ferait grave plaisir. »  
  
« Ok, à ce soir alors. »  
  
« Attends je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte quand même. »   
  
Chandler sourit. « D'acc. »  
  
Quand ils arrivent devant la porte, ils aperçoivent Ross dans un coin de la pièce, en train de les observer. Monica l'ignore, ouvre la porte et avant que Chandler ne se sauve, elle l'embrasse sauvagement pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand le baiser prend fin, Chandler enlève ses mains du T-shirt de Monica, il la regarde, l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et murmure : « A ce soir, Babe. »  
  
Monica lui sourit et ferme lentement la porte en le regardant partir. Ross s'approche à grand pas de sa sœur et demande : «  Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les 2 pendant tout ce temps ? »  
  
« Ca te r'garde pas, lâche moi. »  
  
« Excuse moi Monica mais je simplement être sûr que vous n'avez pas fait de conneries. »  
  
« Non, t'inquiètes pas. Je contrôle la situation. »  
  
« Bon si tu me le dis je te crois. Alors il est sympa ? »  
  
« Oui, il est super. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien. »  
  
« Tu crois. Bon dis lui quand même que je suis désolé de l'avoir agresser. »  
  
« Pas de problème. »  
  
Monica retourne dans sa chambre et se rue vers le téléphone pour parler à Rachel.  
  
Le samedi soir, Monica, Rachel et leurs copines sont assises à une table de la boîte et discutent. Monica attend Chandler impatiemment. Après avoir raconter son histoire à Rachel, celle-ci était complètement jalouse mais a essayé de le dissimuler à sa copine. Sans beaucoup de succès. Tout à coup, Chandler arrive. Il passe la pièce au peigne fin pour trouver sa petite copine. Monica qui pourtant observe l'entrée depuis un moment ne l'a pas vu arriver. En faisant signe aux copines de Monica de se taire, Chandler passe derrière Monica et lui crie à l'oreille. Monica crie à son tour de stupeur. Tout le monde rit de sa réaction et Chandler murmure doucement à l'oreille de Monica : « On peut aller baiser quelque part ?! »  
  
Monica crie : « Quoi ? »  
  
« Je plaisante, calme toi. »  
  
« Désolée je pensais pas que tu plaisantais. Enfin si tu tiens vraiment à coucher avec moi, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas t'y prendre comme ça. »  
  
« Comment alors ? »   
  
« Utilise ton imagination, tu verras. »  
  
« Ok..je peux au moins t'embrasser ? Ca te dérange pas ? »  
  
« Non, j'en serai honorée »  
  
Monica se tourne pour faire face à Chandler. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Monica et l'autre contre la table pour ne pas tomber. Puis il l'embrasse passionnément. Toutes les copines de Monica sont bouche bée à les regarder. A la fin du baiser Chandler sourit aux mateuses. Il leur demande si il peut s'asseoir avec elles. Elles acquiècent et Chandler prend une chaise. Par contre ce n'est pas le jour où elles trouveront ses conversations intéressantes. En effet, il embrasse Monica pendant toute la soirée. Et quand il décolle sa bouche de la sienne c'est pour lui chuchoter des choses drôles ou romantiques à l'oreille. Vers minuit, les filles et Chandler demeurent à boire et à discuter. 'Soudain', Rachel demande à voir Monica en privé. Elles se rencontrent dans les toilettes et Rachel demande : « Alors tu vas chez Chandler ce soir ? »  
  
« Je sais pas parce que si j'y vais ça veut dire qu'on va, enfin tu vois quoi ! Je suis pas sûre d'être prête. Surtout qu'on sort ensemble que depuis cet aprèm. A ton avis ? »  
  
« Ben si t'es pas prête n'y va pas. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais avant de te poser cette question j'aurais p'être dû te demander si lui t'avais proposé d'aller chez lui. »  
  
« Pas explicitement tu vois. Enfin ça le dérangerait pas à mon avis. »  
  
« Ca m'étonne pas. »  
  
«Ouais, j'en suis sûre depuis qu'il ma dit tout à l'heure que si il restait il risquait de faire ce que Ross ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. »  
  
« C'est un rapide lui dis donc ! »  
  
« On dirait. En tout cas je suis trop contente d'être avec lui, tu peux pas savoir. »  
  
« En fait, j'avais un peu remarqué, vu que t'arrête pas de le toucher depuis tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Ca se remarque tant que ça ? »  
  
« Ben ouais, quand même ! »  
  
« D'accord, je vais me calmer alors. »  
  
« Non, t'inquiète, ça nous dérange pas. Voilà je voulais juste savoir si on rentrait ensemble ce soir. »  
  
« Ecoute, je sais pas. Mais je pense que oui quand même parce que 1èrement j'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber et 2èmement j'ai pas envie de le voir si vite chez lui. »  
  
« Ok, je pense que tu prends la bonne décision. »  
  
« J'espère. »  
  
Les 2 amies retournent à la table. Tôt le matin, ils se décident enfin à partir et Chandler et Monica, qui sont sortis les premiers, sont l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Chandler parle : « Alors tu fais quoi ce soir ? »  
  
« Je dors, et toi ? »  
  
« Moi aussi, mais en rêvant de toi je pense. »  
  
« Tu me raconteras ? »  
  
« Pas de problème. Et ça te dis pas de venir dormir ? »  
  
« Non, pas ce soir. Désolée. »  
  
« Oh, non. Ne sois pas désolée, t'as le droit de décider, moi je demandais ça juste au hasard. »  
  
« Ok. »  
  
Ils se sourient et commencent à s'embrasser. Quand le baiser devient plus intense, Chandler s'arrête et dit : « Faut p'être mieux pas qu'on commence si on doit s'arrêter maintenant. Non ? »  
  
« Non, embrasse moi. J'en ai besoin ! »  
  
Chandler s'exécute avec plaisir et quelques minutes plus tard, quand Monica est dans les bras de Chandler, Rachel arrive. Monica embrasse une dernière fois Chandler et s'en va.  
  
2 semaines plus tard, Chandler et Monica ne se sont pas vraiment revus, juste au lycée, mais ce vendredi soir ils ont à nouveau un rendez-vous. Chandler sonne chez Monica. C'est Ross qui ouvre la porte. « Salut, Chandler. Ca va ? »  
  
« Ouais, très bien. Je viens chercher ta sœur. »  
  
« Ah ouais. Et tu l'emmènes où ? »  
  
« C'est pas encore décidé. Mais sûrement au ciné. »  
  
« Ok. »  
  
« Y a quelqu'un chez toi ce soir ? »  
  
« Oui, moi. Mes parents sont à une réception mais moi je reste là. »  
  
« D'accord. » répond Chandler l'air un peu désappointé.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ? »  
  
« Non, ch'ais pas comme ça. »  
  
« Ouais, ouais. Tu tiens un peu à ma sœur j'espère ? »  
  
« Oui, je te jure. »  
  
« Tant mieux parce que tu m'aurais déçu sinon. » Puis Ross hurle : « Monica, Chandler t'attend à la porte. »  
  
On entend une voix sourde : « J'arrive ! »  
  
« Magne toi ! »  
  
Monica descend l'escalier. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, les cheveux ondulés et détachés. Chandler reste bouche bée. Monica rompt le silence : « salut Chandler, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. »  
  
« Non, c'est bon je suis pas pressé. Tu es (il ouvre la bouche en grand) … ouah, Hot je dirais !! »  
  
Ross lui jette un regard noir.  
  
« Désolé mec, mais ta sœur est vraiment un canon ! »  
  
« Merci pour le compliment. Tu es très mignon aussi. »  
  
Ils se sourient. Monica s'approche de Chandler et dépose un baiser doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle lu chuchote à l'oreille : »On y va avant que mon frère devienne fou. »  
  
Chandler sourit. « Ouais, t'as raison. (Plus fort à Ross) Bon j'ai été content de te revoir. »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
Ils se serrent simplement la main. Puis, Ross ferme la porte derrière Chandler et Monica. Dès que Chandler entend le bruit de la porte se fermer, il se jette tendrement sur Monica, pose ses mains le bas de son dos tandis qu 'elle met les siennes sur la nuque de Chandler. Il lui murmure : « tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je regrette que l'on ne se soit pas plus vu pendant ces 2 semaines. Pas toi ? »  
  
« Si, tes baisers m'ont manqué, tes mains sur ma peau m'ont manqué, tout m'a manqué en fait. Mais plus maintenant, alors profitons de l'instant présent. » A peine Monica a-t-elle finit sa phrase que Chandler l'embrasse passionnément en la serrant contre lui. Quand l'étreinte prend fin, Chandler finit par dire : « Tu veux aller au ciné ? parce que si oui c'est maintenant sinon on va rater la séance. »  
  
« D'accord, on y va. » Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres., les joues puis le cou. Chandler l'arrête et répète : « On devrait vraiment y aller Babe. »  
  
« D'accord. » répond Monica d'un air résigné. Mais elle est quand même contente que Chandler l'invite au cinéma. Ils ont choisi d'aller voir une comédie pour être bien détendu. Dans la salle, ils sont assis côte à côte, main dans la main. Ils rient beaucoup, en se regardant et en se souriant de temps à autres. A la fin du film, ils sortent boire un pot dans la traditionnel boîte. Là, ils rencontrent la bande de Rachel à discuter avec Benjamin et Jérôme. Monica et Chandler s'incrustent. Cette fois, les copines de Rachel ont plus l'occasion d'entendre parler Chandler. Mais il reste quand même collé à Monica, qui a l'air heureuse. Benjamin et Jérôme ont l'air captivé par les discours de Rachel. La voilà enfin dans son élément. Pendant que Chandler est parti commander d'autres boissons, Monica demande à voir Rachel en privé. Elles vont encore une fois aux toilettes. Rachel, intriguée, demande : « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Tu veux plus sortir avec Chandler ? »  
  
« Non, pourquoi on dirait ? »  
  
« Ben pas vraiment tu vois. »  
  
« Ouf, ça me rassure. Non en fait je crois que je vais inviter Chandler chez moi ce soir ! »  
  
« Ah bon, ça y est t'as pris une décision. »  
  
« Ouais. En plus on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Il me manquait trop tu vois. »  
  
« Comment ça ?  Vous vous voyiez au lycée tous les jours. »  
  
« Ouais mais pas assez à mon goût. Enfin à celui de Chandler aussi. »  
  
« T'es sûre que t'es prête à faire ça ? »  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
  
« Ben de coucher avec lui ! »  
  
« Ah c'est ça que tu crois. J'ai pas forcément envie d'aller jusque là. »  
  
« Malheureusement je crois qu'il va penser comme moi. Pourquoi tu veux l'inviter chez toi alors ? »  
  
« Pour être avec lui je crois. »  
  
« Mmmm. »  
  
« Tu ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée ? C'est pour ça que je suis venue de parler, pour te demander ton avis. »  
  
« Si, si, c'est une bonne idée.T'façon il peut pas te forcer à coucher avec lui. »  
  
« J'ai pas dis que j'étais pas prête à le faire. »  
  
« Attends, je comprends pas là. »  
  
« Ben je pense que je suis prête mais c'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle je veux l'inviter, tout simplement. »  
  
« Ok, ok. Bon allez chez toi alors , ça sera cool. »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Monica ouvre la porte des toilettes mais Rachel la retient en lui attrapant le bras. « Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait au fait ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Ah. Et tu l'aimes toi ? »  
  
« Ben oui, j'ai l'impression. »  
  
« Soit sûre qu'il t'aime avant de faire n'importe quoi, d'accord ? »  
  
« Ouais, je sais. Bon faut p'être qu'on y aille sinon ils vont se poser des questions. »  
  
Elles retournent s'asseoir près de leurs copines. Chandler murmure à l'oreille de Monica : « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire après ta réunion avec Rachel ? »  
  
Rachel les observe. Monica sourit : « Sortir d'ici bientôt. »  
  
« Moi aussi. On y va ? »  
  
« C'est parti. »  
  
Les 2 se lèvent et Rachel regarde Monica d'un air interrogateur. « On s'en va. » explique Monica. Tout le monde dit au revoir et Chandler et Monica sortent, toujours main dans la main. Une fois dehors, Chandler se tourne face à Monica, pose ses mains autour de la taille de celle-ci et demande : « On fait quoi maintenant ? On rentre chacun de notre côté ? »  
  
Monica ouvre grand les yeux. « C'est ce que tu souhaites ? »  
  
« Non, pas spécialement. Je voudrais savoir ce que t'as envie de faire. »  
  
« Je sais pas trop mais je me demandais si venir chez moi ça t'intéressait ? »  
  
Chandler lui fait un grand sourire. « Ca serait un plaisir. »  
  
Ils s'embrassent passionnément pendant quelques instants et prennent la direction de la maison de Monica. Ils ouvrent doucement la porte au cas où Ross dormirait, mais il est au téléphone. On l'entend : « Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Neve. A demain. »  
  
Chandler s'étonne : « Il a une copine ton frère ?! Je pensais pas , il est toujours tout seul chez toi. »  
  
« Ouais, je sais, ça paraît bizarre. Je ne crois pas que ça fasse longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble. »  
  
« Ah d'accord. »  
  
« Alors tu veux faire quoi maintenant qu'on est là ? »  
  
« T'embrasser. » répond instantanément Chandler. Il s'exécute. Il l'embrasse d'abord faiblement sur les lèvres. Puis Monica l'attire vers elle et prolonge le baiser. C'est à ce moment là que Ross raccroche le téléphone et les voit s'embrasser plutôt sauvagement ! Il ne sait pas quoi faire mais son caractère possessif l'oblige à aller parler aux 2 amants.  
  
« Salut. Désolé de vous déranger, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les 2 à cette heure-ci ? »  
  
Monica et Chandler s'arrêtent brutalement et tournent la tête ensemble vers Ross, les visages collés les uns contre les autres. Monica prend la parole : « Ben, on finit notre soirée tranquillement. »  
  
« Ah d'accord, mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tranquillement ? »  
  
Chandler essayant de cacher sa rage dit : « Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veux à la fin ? Arrête de nous coller comme ça ! Ta sœur sait ce qu'elle fait tu crois pas ? »  
  
« Oui, je sais bien, mais tu peux quand même comprendre que je me fais du souci pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle couche avec n'importe quel abruti qui va la laisser tomber après. »  
  
« Et tu crois que je suis ce genre d'abruti ? »  
  
« Je sais pas justement, je ne te connais pas. »  
  
« D'accord, ouais c'est vrai t'as raison. Si j'avais une sœur je suis sûr que je serais comme toi. Mais mets toi à notre place aussi. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux ensemble ? »  
  
« Si, si. Bon Monica laisse moi te poser une dernière question après je vous laisse. »  
  
« Merci, t'es sympa. » dit Chandler d'un air reconnaissant.  
  
« Bon Monica, tu vas me répondre sincèrement et quoi que tu dises je te fais confiance. Est ce que tu tiens et fais confiance à Chandler ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que oui. Je sais ce que je fais Ross, même si tu crois le contraire. C'est vrai que des fois j'aime bien la protection de mon frère mais là je te jure que c'est inutile. »  
  
« D'accord, si tu le dis. Allez filez les amoureux ! »  
  
Ils se sourient et Monica et Chandler montent dans la chambre de Monica. Chandler déclare : « Il est sympa ton frère finalement. Il a un bon fond. »  
  
« Je sais. Mais c'est vrai qu 'il est lourd des fois aussi. »   
  
« Ca je veux bien croire. »  
  
Ils se sourient. Monica s'approche lentement de Chandler et de ses mains entoure son cou. Lui, pose une nouvelle fois ses mains sur la taille de Monica. « Je suis content d'être là tu sais. »  
  
Monica sourit. Ils s'embrassent doucement plusieurs fois quand Chandler chuchote à l'oreille de Monica : « Avant que quelque chose ait le temps de se passer et avant que tu crois que je profite de la situation je voudrais simplement te dire…que je t'aime vraiment. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! »  
  
Chandler rechuchote doucement à l'oreille de Monica : « Je t'aime. »  
  
Monica se sert contre lui et dit à son tour : « Je t'aime moi aussi Chandler. »  
  
Chandler embrasse doucement Monica. « Je n'osais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose. »  
  
« Je t'aime… maintenant tu peux être sûr que j'éprouve vraiment la même chose. »  
  
Monica recommence à embrasser Chandler. Les baisers deviennent de plus en plus intenses. Puis Chandler embrasse doucement le cou de Monica en mettant sa main dans son T-shirt. Il commence à dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Monica, mais s'arrête et demande : « Suis-je autorisé à faire ça madame ? »  
  
En guise d'approbation, Monica détache la ceinture de Chandler. Chacun déshabille l'autre en continuant à s'embrasser. Quelques heures (and stuff !) plus tard, ils font l'amours sur le lit de Monica.  
  
Ensuite, ils finissent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Au milieu de leur nuit, le portable de Monica sonne. Elle se réveille brusquement et d'une voix rauque répond : « Allo. »  
  
« Monica, c'est Rachel. Je te dérange ? »  
  
« Ben je dormais mais maintenant que je suis réveillée vas-y. »  
  
« Voilà, je sors avec Benjamin ! Je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle rapidement parce que je suis TROP contente ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est TROP cool pour toi Rachel » dit Monica mi-contente, mi- sarcastique.  
  
« Et toi ? t'es toute seule ? »   
  
« Ben non, je suis dans le lit avec Chandler » répond Monica comme-ci c'était naturel.   
  
« Ah bon, s'étonne Rachel, vous l'avez fait finalement ?! »  
  
« Ouais, et ça valait le coup je dois dire. » dit Monica tout de suite plus réveillée.  
  
« Bon reparlera de tout ça demain, d'accord. Je suis fière de nous deux aujourd'hui ! »  
  
« Voilà à quoi sert une amie. »  
  
« A demain. Bonne nuit avec ton keum. »  
  
« Toi aussi. »  
  
Elles raccrochent, au moment où Chandler ouvre les yeux, réveillé par le bruit du téléphone. Il dit tout doucement : « J'ai finalement trouvé la technique pour coucher avec toi. C'est vari que j'ai une bonne imagination ! »  
  
Monica le frappe amicalement et ils se sourient.  
  
FIN  
  
A suivre ? je sais pas  
  
Merci d'avoir lu. Et je vous serai reconnaissante si vous laissiez une review. MERCI. 


End file.
